


Fabulous

by MadlenBrave



Category: John Barrowman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadlenBrave/pseuds/MadlenBrave
Summary: Everything is all right, isn't it?





	Fabulous

After lunch in an expensive restaurant they came to the room to lie in bed before the next concert. Scott was lying with a naked torso, he was wearing pajamas with Star wars. They kissed, hugged, laughed and talked about nothing.   
They avoid sex so that John has enough strength before the performance. Both men enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with each other. John stroked Scott's head. They stopped laughing when their stomachs hurt. They both decided to lie there silently. Scott knew John was calm. Scott, putting his head on John's shoulder, thought that his husband in his years still resembled a kitten. John was relaxed and full. True, he was a little dizzy from alcohol, but it was a pleasant feeling. John's belly heaved to the rhythm of his breathing, and Scott thought that the fullness had not spoiled John's beauty. John loved Scott because his husband never criticized him for his addiction to food, alcohol. In his heart of hearts, Scott knew that John was ashamed of his current physical condition and the lack of opportunity to frequent the gym because of his crazy annual schedule. Scott had long given up trying to teach John the diet. Sure, Scott cooked for John at home, but he wasn't always there when John went somewhere to stop him from eating bad food. That made Scott stop being mad at John. Scott accepted John as he was, as John accepted all his fans. The most the main a fan John, of course, was precisely Scott. Scott was amazed at the ability of John make the request of Scott sometimes to stay alone with yourself. John was pleased that his husband was an introvert. He needed someone who would sometimes stop his stupid antics and allow him to direct his restless energy to the right things. John was glad to see a man like Scott. John liked to look after Scott when he had a lot of architectural work. These days John brought him a Cup of coffee, silently stroked his head, went to his room and watched TV with a muffled sound. John respected Scott's personal space, and Scott trusted John when he shamelessly flirted with other actors. At the beginning of their relationship, of course, they fought over it, but over the years realized that their love is more important than the screams on Friday evening and at the weekend. Scott smiled, remembering how once, when their relationship was on the verge of breaking up, John, instead of yelling at Scott in response, began to dance like a madman. Scott laughed so hard they both forgot about scandal. God, he really loved John Barrowman, even when he was a real kid. God, sometimes Scott wanted to have the strength to act like John when his husband. After all, John still read and collected the comics, watched stupid TV shows, organized a marathon for Star warriors, collected the LEGO sets and kept figures Barbie and superheroes.   
At this point, Scott felt the gaze of John. Her husband looked at him curiously.

"What happens? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's all right." 

Scott kissed his forehead, and John smiled. Scott was the only person to whom John was allowed to touch his face. John hugged Scott so tightly that his ribs ached. Scott was amused by the thought that John needed him like the oxygen. Sometimes Scott found himself thinking that he might get lost John in the Mall. It was silly, but pleasant thought. Scott felt comfortable. Sometimes Scott was moved to tears by John's wonderful impression. It was much better than the pain in John`s eyes because of such terrible events as the terrorist attack on September 11, the massacre in Paris, the disgusting behavior of Russian passengers in the burnt plane... John was like a kaleidoscope-sometimes he was the brightest soul, but sometimes he was the saddest man in the whole Universe. However, he always found a reason to laugh. Even myself. It made life so much easier. 

"Scott." 

John's voice turned to a whisper. 

" Yes, honey? "

"I feel like we're the only people on Earth."

Scott kissed him on the temple. 

"Yes, John," he said soothingly. He didn't know what John was talking about, but Scott`s heart was pounding. 

They lay down for a while, and then, when the alarm clock rang, began to gather for a concert. They did not think about the upcoming meeting with the fans. They thought about how fabulous their lives had been.


End file.
